Under the Stars
by fauxjuggernaut
Summary: He continued to look at her like a five year old on Christmas; his green eyes sparkling with excitement and his big chin jutting out. "I'm assuming you've been camping before!" She raised an eyebrow, "Umm. Doctor… I'm not trying to be rude but I'm pretty sure when you go camping you do it in the outdoors." A very fluffy fic in which Clara and the Doctor go camping! Enjoy! :)


Helloooo fanfiction! So this is another whouffle oneshot for all you whoufflepuffs and whovians! The idea came to me one day while on tumblr and I just kinda went with it. Its really very fluffy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters, I just let it ruin my life.

As always thanks to my bestie Celine (Laffy_Taffy0401) for all of her help and for being my editor! :)

Enjoy the whouffle.

* * *

"Hold this!" He yelled, tossing a large bag at her. She caught it but barely.

"What are we doing? Why do we need this stuff?" In a pile on the floor next to her was a bunch of miscellaneous items all bagged up.

He continued rummaging through a cabinet until he found what he was looking for: a torch. "Ah, here we are. Now we can go."

Clara set the bag she was holding on the floor with the other items. "Doctor, where are we going?"

He walked over to her and picked up the stuff, "Come on Clara! Follow me!" The Timelord started sprinting down the hallway and Clara, curious as to where they were going, excitedly hurried after him. He stopped at a door and smiled at her.

"You still haven't answered my question, what are we doing?" A strand of hair fell in her face and she blew at it, slightly irritated that she was still unaware of what was going on.

He continued to look at her like a five year old on Christmas; his green eyes sparkling with excitement and his big chin jutting out. "I'm assuming you've been camping before!"

She raised an eyebrow, "Umm. Doctor… I'm not trying to be rude but I'm pretty sure when you go camping you do it in the outdoors."

He pondered over this, "Well yes but I couldn't find a location on the fly and then there is that whole weather problem my not being able to control it. Wouldn't it be cool to control the weather, though? We should try that sometime."

She just grinned and laughed, "So we're camping indoors? That seems a little pompous, don't you think?"

"Not when you have a TARDIS!" He pushed over the door to reveal a campsite in the middle of a forest. The campsite went about 100 feet in diameter and after that it was just a vast expansion of trees of all different sorts, Pine, Oak, Fir and what looked like Magnolia trees. Clara heard the sound of running water and assumed there was a pond or river somewhere close by. The sky was a beautiful shade of blue and there were no rain clouds in sight.

"This is amazing!" Clara exclaimed. "I haven't been camping for so long! Not since I was little with my mum and dad. Always wanted to take Angie and Artie but we were always too busy and couldn't find the right time." She turned to the Doctor with a huge smile, dimples indenting her cheeks, "This is going to be so much fun!"

He set down the bags and adjusted his bowtie, "Always the best for my Clara." She smiled at that softly and gave his hand a squeeze. He reddened but soon was back to his normal jumpy self, "We should set up camp! Do you know how to pitch a tent? I haven't done it in a while but I'm sure we could figure it out!"

Five minutes later the Doctor was looking over instructions on how to build the tent. He rubbed his chin and looked at two of the pipes he was holding. Clara had already set up some of it up and was now just watching him with an amused look. "Wait, Clara. So you stick this thing into that."

She didn't miss a beat and grinned cheekily, "Down boy."

He looked up, frazzled, "No! I didn't… I was talking about the pipes! I... Why do you have to make everything so inappropriate! Ugh..." His face was bright red, which made Clara laugh.

"Its my job. Remember, I am the boss."

He shook his head, some of the color leaving his face, "You aren't the boss! I am the boss! This is my TARDIS and I am making the tent!"

"Rather badly, if I do say so myself." He tried to think of something to comeback with but instead just stuck his tongue out. "Very mature, Doctor. You are most _definitely_ the boss." He wasn't listening to her anymore, too busy trying to figure out which end to stick into the other end.

He got it at one point and looked really pleased with himself. "Well all that architecture made me really hungry for some food."

"Did you just call making a tent, architecture?" Clara asked.

He bit his lip and defended himself, "It is most definitely architecture! It was very difficult!" She stared at him, smirking, "Lets eat."

She followed him over to the fire pit and sat down next to it looking through the bags of food. "Should I start cooking the beans?" She asked, pulling out a can of beans and a pot.

"Beans!" He exclaimed with disgust. "How did those get in there? I hate beans. Last time I had beans a little Scottish girl baked them for me, coulda sworn she was trying to poison me." He smiled at the memory of Amelia Pond but she was too painful to remember and his face quickly shifted to something of a grimace. "Put those away. We are having real food tonight!"

Clara looked at the can of beans with a hint of sadness, "What's more real than beans?"

He sighed, "Fine, but I'm not the eating them!" He dug around in the bag for a little while until he found what he was looking for, "FISH FINGERS AND CUSTARDS!"

Clara crinkled her nose in disgust, "What?"

"Fish fingers and custard! The best meal on the planet!"

"That's the grossest thing I've ever heard anyone suggest for food."

He hugged the boxes protectively, "If you get to keep the beans, I get to keep the fish 'n custard!"

She sighed, "Fine." They gathered sticks for the fire and the Doctor lit it using his sonic after a moment of embarrassment, using sticks and such. Clara found it rather enjoyable to watch him try to make a fire, almost as funny as it was to watch him try to pitch a tent. Together they cooked the food, the fish fingers, custard and beans.

"Come on Clara, you have to try it. If you try it, I will eat..." He shuddered dramatically and ominously said, "the beans."

She groaned but put a fish finger on her plate with a dollop of custard. He waited in agony watching as she swirled the fish in the custard and then bit a piece of it. She swallowed and made a face, which made him sigh sadly at her disapproval. "I'm just kidding!" She responded slapping him on the shoulder, "It actually wasn't that bad." He grinned at this and gave her an I-told-you-solook. "But now you have to eat beans."

He frowned but took the bowl of beans from her and took a spoonful of it. Before he let it reach his mouth he stopped, "Clara, do I have to? I could die. And you would be responsible."

He gave her a puppy dog face and she shook her head firmly, "Eat it."

He grumbled something about this not being fair and ate the beans. Once they touched his tongue, he spit them out onto the ground. "That's horrible, that is! Don't understand why you lot eat them! Never again, from this day forward I will never ever eat another bean!"

"You're such a child," she murmured, shaking her head apprehensively.

He flashed a smile at her, "But a cute one." This time, she was the one who blushed. They finished eating dinner and cleaned up, but the Doctor made the fatal mistake of wiping some custard on his companion's nose.

"You did not just do that," she exclaimed.

He grinned at her, "Oh but I think I did."

She set down the pot she was washing, "Well if you want to play that way," and stepped closer to him.

The Doctor grew worried and whispered, "Uh oh," before running into the forest trying to get as far away from Clara as possible.

"Oi! You come back! I'm not done with you!" She took off after him, following him as he weaved in and out of trees. He ran a lot faster than her probably because of the long legs and soon she lost sight of him. She continued running and again, hearing the sound of rushing water as she had before. She followed it and came upon a beautiful pond with a very smug looking Doctor floating in the water. He had put all his clothes except his pants on a boulder next to the pond.

"Are you gonna come in?" He called to her, "The waters lovely!" He dipped his head underwater quickly and came back up with his hair sopping wet. "Can't get me if I'm in here and you're out there!"

He had a fair point. She sighed and grumbled in frustration, before accepting her fate. She stripped down to her knickers and bra, leaving her clothing next to his and jumped off the boulder into the water. "It's freezing!" She shouted, her teeth chattering.

He grinned at her, "Rule number one, the Doctor lies." At that, she splashed him and he ducked his head under the water. Clara looked around anxiously looking for him when something tickled her feet and pulled her under. The water was so nice and clear that she could make out his figure. He was wearing dark blue boxer briefs, which was surprising; she expected something so much nerdier. He was actually toned which was even more surprising; she didn't expect abs on him. Clara realized she had been staring at his body and hoped he hadn't noticed.

He hadn't.

He smiled, the corners of his mouth lifting and she gave him an irritated look before swimming back to the surface. His head popped up a second after hers and she gave him her best glare. His hair was drenched wet and stuck to his forehead.

She giggled, "You look ridiculous."

If he had visible eyebrows he would've raised them, "Do you think you look any better?" She frowned and went to push him under water but his hand caught her arm and he grinned. "I'll race you."

Clara liked this idea, "Back to the boulder. What does the winner get?"

"The loser has to make the winner a s'more."

"Deal."

They both got into their best swimming position, "On the count of three!"

"1."

"2."

"3!" They both yelled at the same time and took off towards the rock. Sadly, the Doctor swam faster than her much to Clara's dismay and she had to do something about it. Right before he made it to shore she grabbed his leg and pushed him under, giving her enough time to get on land.

His head popped up and he glared at her, "That's cheating! I demand a redo!"

She grinned at him; "There weren't any rules, so therefore it's not cheating!"

He thought about this and mumbled, "Well it's still not fair."

She rolled her eyes and picked up her clothes. The Doctor realized he was staring at her backside and focused his attention somewhere else. He didn't want to come off as a perverted creep. Thankfully, she didn't notice so he followed her lead, picked up his clothing and walked back to the campsite.

Clara plopped the clothing down and turned to him, "Please tell me you brought pyjamas."

He nodded, "I came prepared, I also brought bathing suits but... erm well its a little late for that now." She smiled at him and he tossed her some pyjamas. "The TARDIS picked them out!" He called as she walked into the tent to change. He changed back into his clothes while she was in the tent.

A minute later she walked out, "Does the TARDIS want me to die of hypothermia?" Clara was wearing really short bottoms and a red tank top. "At least she got the red right." The Doctor hadn't breathed since she walked out and he finally swallowed. He couldn't take his eyes off her. "Oi! Timelord! My eyes are up here!"

He reddened and coughed looking up at her. "Sorry."

She glared at him but he could've sworn he saw her smile just a bit. She plopped down next to the fire, which surprisingly hadn't burnt out after their time at the pond. "Have you made me my s'more yet?"

He grumbled, "I still say you were cheating." She shrugged her shoulders and he sat down next to her, grabbing a stick and a marshmallow for roasting purposes. He let it toast to a nice caramel brown and then stuck it on the graham cracker with a piece of chocolate. "Your s'more. There, I owe you nothing now. I am no longer in your debt, Oswald." She smiled at him and took a bite out of it. She had to admit it was a really good s'more, much better than she had anticipated. He looked at her expectantly, "So how is it?"

"Not half bad... for a Timelord."

He smirked at her, "Oh do you think you can do better?"

"Hand me a stick and a marshmallow!" He gave her them and she placed the marshmallow on the stick before twirling it above the fire. But, Clara Oswald's roasting technique was slightly off and the sweet lit up in flames. The Doctor quickly blew it out. She frowned and gestured for him to give her another. After about three burnt marshmallows later, the Doctor took pity.

"First off, I'm really glad I haven't won, you're rubbish at making s'mores. And second off, here's the problem, Clara. You aren't patient enough. You can't expect it to have toasted after four seconds."

"I am patient! I'm a nanny! Its my job to be patient!"

He rolled his eyes, "You aren't very good at your job," he lightly put his hand on her arm to steady the roasting stick. "You move your hand too much, keep it steady."

She looked at him and gave him, her cheeky grin, "Down boy." He looked flustered for a minute but went back to help her with the mallow. After a while, it had turned the nice shade he wanted it to. She gave him a gentle smile, "We work well together." They found themselves staring into each other eyes and the Doctor leaned forward in an effort to make a move when the smell of something burning interrupted them, "Doctor, its on fire."

The Doctor blushed profusely and put out the fire. "Well, I say that's enough s'mores for one day." Clara nodded, a little disappointed but quickly got over it. "While wet pants under tight clothing are very enjoyable, I'm going to change."

Clara focused her attention on the fire that was shortly fizzling out while she waited for him. When he walked out she almost fell over from laughter. His very nice red boxer briefs had been swapped with boxers covered in rocket ships and a simple casual t-shirt.

"What!? What's funny?" He asked, embarrassed and slightly panicked.

She doubled over in a fit of giggles. "Your pants!"

He looked down, "I told you the TARDIS picked the clothing! Besides, rocket ships are cool!"

She choked back laughter and grinned at him, "Of course they are." He frowned at her but broke into a smile himself and grabbed the sleeping bags.

"I say its time to turn in for the night," she nodded, and grabbed some spare blankets and followed him into the tent. By this time the sun had already set and the stars were coming out. When Clara got in the tent she looked up, then at the Doctor, "Umm, Doctor?"

"Hmm?" He responded, setting up blankets and sleeping bags.

"I don't think this tent works, I can see the stars."

He looked up and smiled, "Aww yes about that, its transparent! So, when you fall asleep you can think you're outside when in reality you're not."

She lay down on the sleeping bag and he lay down next to her. There was a silence in which they just lay there listening to the other breathe and looking at the stars. "Doctor?"

"Hmm?"

She turned to face him resting her head on her hand, "What were your other companions like?"

He smiled, "Amazing, fantastic, the greatest."

She bit her lip nervously, "Can you tell me about them? If that's okay of course, if you want to."

He looked at her and how close she was too him, feeling her breath on his face, "Well lets see. Rose; Rose was amazing, first face I saw after I regenerated into my tenth body so she forever has a place in my heart. She was just, well _fantastic_. Martha was the greatest, she was smart, extremely smart, and was actually training to be a Doctor, the irony right? Martha was also sweet and head over heels in love with me, but then again who isn't?" At this, Clara smacked him on the shoulder lightly, giggling at his cockiness. "But I liked Martha I really did and she ended up with a great guy, well a tin dog, actually," He snorted thinking about Mickey. "Donna Noble. Donna was my best friend, always there for me when I needed someone, sassy and ginger and the best temp in Chiswick as she never ceased to remind me. I really wish I had; had more time with Donna, she taught me that everyone was important, you know?" this horrible look of sadness came over his face.

Clara whispered quietly and slip her hand through his, "Its okay, you don't have to tell me anymore, Doctor."

He looked at the stars, "No, I want to. The Ponds were my family. Amelia Pond, like a name in a fairytale. She was married to this wonderful bloke, Rory Williams, but we all knew he was Rory Pond; Amy had a lot of power over her husband. They made me better, after everything I'd been through, taught me to laugh again." She leaned against him and he rested his head on hers. "And you Clara Oswald, you're my impossible girl, perfect; perfect in every way for me." This time she looked up at him and made the move, her lips finding his. It wasn't a rough kiss, nice and gentle for a first kiss.

Clara pulled away at one point and smiled at him, everything becoming quiet again. "I was right."

"About what?" He asked, kissing their hands.

"This is a snogbox."

He chuckled, "You know the TARDIS doesn't like it when you call her that."

"Well, the TARDIS gave me pyjamas suitable for Hawaiian temperatures and I'm freezing over here, so I couldn't care less."

The Doctor, concerned, wrapped his arms around her, "Are you cold?"

She snuggled closer up to him, shivering, his body heat radiating into hers. "Much better now," she sighed happily.

The Doctor chuckled and pulled a blanket over them. "Goodnight, Clara," he murmured going to kiss her forehead but instead she tilted her head up and he met her lips.

"Goodnight, Doctor."


End file.
